Rewind
by Matt Smith
Summary: Sequel to X-Ray Vision - Matt finds himself on the run from an LAPD detective as he attempted to track down the man named Harrison, who took his friend Crystal.


Rated PG-13  
Includes Some Language

A Matthew Smith Fictional Adventure

Episode Three

**Rewind**

_By Matthew Smith_

_**Washington D.C. – 14 Hours After The Destruction Of The General Hospital In L.A.**_

I stood outside the abandoned military facility. It was located just outside the main city, in an open area, not many people around. Those that were around were either A) Homeless, B) Military Personnel, or C) Guards that worked for Harrison. I looked at my watch. It read 23:55:00. I have five minutes to catch you up…

I stood in the shadows, watching as the police, fire department, and other emergency workers moved in to deal with the mess of a destroyed hospital. Suddenly a detective pulled up, and got out of his car. "Who's first on the scene?" I heard him question.

I looked over at his car. It was wide open, still running and everything. He obviously wasn't planning on sticking around. I took off, past several uniformed officers, and got into the detective's car. "Hey! Police, freeze!"

I shifted the car into reverse, and hit the gas, as the officers drew their weapons. The detective held his hands up. "Hold your fire! That's my car!"

I spun the car around, and shifted to drive, and took off down the road.

I walked up to the counter of the airport. "Good evening sir. How can I help you?" The woman behind the counter said politely. I took out a credit card and handed it to her. "I need the fastest flight to D.C." I said. She nodded and typed something into her computer. "Alright. I have a plane due to take off in a half an hour."

"Faster."

"Well, sir… that's the soonest I have…"

I took out my wallet and offered her a 20 dollar bill. She looked at it, and then looked at her screen. "Well, I have one seat left on a flight that leaves in 10 minutes. But that's on the other side of the airport. You'd have to run to catch it."

"That works."

She reached out and took the twenty. I smiled and winked at her. She blushed softly, and handed me my tickets. "Terminal 14." She said. I nodded. "Thank you…"

I turned and stepped out of the line and saw the detective about 20 feet away. I didn't have time to turn away or duck down, as he looked over at me. "Sir!" He shouted. "Shit." I muttered, and took off running past him. He gave chase as we took off through the airport.

We ran toward the food court, and I ran into a small group of people and fell to the ground The detective grabbed me by my shirt and pulled me to my feet, and pushed me up again a pillar. He pulled my arms behind my back and cuffed me. He turned me around and shoved his badge in my face. "LAPD, asshole."

(Okay, so seriously. You think I'd get caught, THAT easily? Rewind a bit.)

We ran toward the food court, and I dodged around a small group of people. I heard several screams as I continued to run, and glanced back, to see the detective on the floor with several other people. I just smirked and continued to run. I had a plane to catch.

The plane had landed in D.C. about 4 hours later. I grabbed a cab. "Know where I can find a Harrison?" I asked the driver. He looked up at me in the rear view mirror. I matched his eyes in the mirror.

"And what makes you think I know where to find a Harrison?"

I nodded at him. "Tat on your left arm. Matches his markings on him and his men." I watched the driver move his arm toward his hip. There was a click. "Hand it. Slowly." He sighed. A sign of failure and disappointment.

"Drive…" I murmured. He shifted the car into gear and we left the airport.

**14 minutes later.**

I stood outside the abandoned military facility. It was located just outside the main city, in an open area, not many people around. I watched as the watch counted up:

23:59:50…

23:59:51…

23:59:52…

23:59:53…

23:59:54…

23:59:55…

23:59:56…

23:59:57…

23:59:58…

23:59:59…

It was time.

* * *

Song Recommendation:

Seizure of Power - Resident Evil Movie Soundtrack – The Chase


End file.
